


Redeeming Love

by ladyj81



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyj81/pseuds/ladyj81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a Jaime/Brienne fic, I thought since I was writing Tormund/Brienne in my other fic....I do a little something for Jaime/Brienne fans. Brienne is determined to keep Jaime out of her life and her daughter’s life as well.  But just as she is pushing him away, Jaime wakes up and realizes how much he wants her.  He will do anything to get her back, even accept a child that is not his?  Not only that protect her from his “Mad” sister as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redeeming Love

Title: Redeeming Love

Pairing: Brienne/Jaime, Brienne/Tormund (One-sided)

Summary: Brienne is determined to keep Jaime out of her life and her daughter’s life as well. But just as she is pushing him away, Jaime wakes up and realizes how much he wants her. He will do anything to get her back, even accept a child that is not his? Not only that protect her from his “Mad” sister as well.

 

 

** Brienne **

 

She had been through war, one on one combat, but nothing ever prepared her for this. “Push my lady,” the midwife said in a rather forceful voice. She gritted her teeth and began to push. She wanted to scream bloody murder. But the fighter inside refused to show any signs of weakness. She felt a cold rag pressed against her sweaty. She never felt anything so wonderful in her life.

 

She had been in this room for seemed like days to her but it was most likely hours. The last thing she remembered was attending Lady Sansa and Sandor Clegane’s wedding. The union had shocked her. But she could see in Sansa eyes that she loved this man deeply. Stranger pairings have existed, just look at her own relationships.

 

Clegane didn’t seem to hold any grudges against her considering she had beaten the holy hell out of him. Much to her surprise she saw respect in her eyes and since learning she was pregnant he seemed rather protective. Which she couldn’t help but find amusing.

 

Looking at her then swollen belly everyone just assumed that this child belonged to Tormund. Her thoughts turning to that reckless night with Jaime.

 

It should have never happened but it did. He had come to broker peace with the King of North, Jon Stark, on behalf of his sister who was now on the iron throne. She could tell right away that his heart was not into it. But this was for Cersei and he will do anything for her. A part of her couldn’t help but feel bitter about this.

 

King Jon had of course seen right through this and refused to negotiate with Cersei, but he did offer Jaime and his men shelter for the night.

 

He had come to her chambers later that night.

Looking at him, she had seen how he seemed. Giving into her feelings she invited him. He was gone by dawn leaving her both heartbroken and unbeknownst to her at the time pregnant.

 

The thought of Cersei who was known as the “Mad Queen” finding out the truth about her child frightened her. She had heard what the woman had done to King Robert’s bastard. The slaughtering of innocent children. She had no doubt the same would happen to her own child. And unlike Robert, Cersei did love Jaime. So she had no doubt that she would feel threaten by this child and would do everything in her power to get rid of it. Especially since all her children she had with Jaime were all gone now.  

 

 

The only way to protect her child was to make sure that neither Cersei nor Jaime knew about it. She doubted that Jaime would welcome the news that he was going to be a father again.

 

Tormund of course had been her rock throughout this whole ordeal. There was a part of her that wished that she could love him and not Jaime. She found him a much more honorable man.

 

Despite the fact that this child was not his, he was willing to call it his own. She had told him right up front that she had no feelings other friendship for him. She didn’t want him to get any false hopes. She couldn’t bear the thought of hurting this sweet man. She could see sadness in his eyes, but there was also determination as well.   He told her in that gruff voice of his that he would protect her and the child she was carrying with his last breath.

 

He had kept to his word. It was he who she turned to when her water broke at Lady Stark’s wedding. And it was he who was here at her side as she was in labor. Tired of pushing, she finally gave one big push and she could feel the child from her body. At first she didn’t hear nothing at all, this scared her, she then looked down at the midwife who was smiling at her. She then held out the baby for her to take.

“Congratulation’s my lady you have a girl.”

 

 _I have a daughter_ her mind couldn’t seem to process, she finally a mother. She just stared at the tiny face. She had never seen anything more beautiful. Her daughter remained silent, squinting her eyes at the light. She smiled, thinking that her daughter was going to take after her. She was not much for words either.

 

 

She could see hints of herself in her daughter features; she noted the tufts of blond hair that looked almost golden. She had Jaime eyes, and his eye color which was green. She groaned silently, her daughter was Lannister through and through. She didn’t know how she was going explain this, considering that she named Tormund her father she thought looking at the Ginger.

“No one will dare to question whose daughter she is,” he said in a gruff voice. He looked at the infant, vowing to protect and her mother at all cost. He didn’t care if she was not his by blood or not. She was daughter and he was going to raise her as such. He couldn’t help but be reminded of his own daughters. He smiled, he then looked at Brienne. He just hoped that along the way he would be able to win her over as well. “If they do, they will find themselves regretting that they ever opened their mouth,” he growled.   His eyes sparkling dangerously.

Brienne shuddered, almost feeling for the soul that dared crossed Tormund.

 

Just then the door burst open and in came Sansa Clegane. Who ran over to the bed. “She is beautiful,” she gasped, looking at her daughter with envy in her eyes. It was clear that Sansa was wanted a child of her own.

 

She then watched the Hound walked over to Tormund. It was obvious that the two men distrusted each other, but surprisingly it was the Hound who held out his hand for Tormund to shake.

She watched the two men shake hands.

He then looked over at her and nodded respectively; she nodded back and gave him a small smile.

 

“What are you going to call her, “Sansa asked her.

 

She knew that Sansa wanted to hold her, but she was not quite ready to let go of her child just yet.

 

“I was thinking Birdena, “she smiled as her daughter's tiny hand gripped onto one of her fingers. “After my mother.”

 

 

 

  **Tyrion Lannister**

 

He received a couple of shocks when he arrived at Winterfell. He had been sent by his Queen who was wanting to meet with the new King of the North, Jon Snow, or was it Stark now? He couldn’t believe that these prickly Northern Lords had made a bastard their king. The world was indeed changing.

 

The next shock he received came that his former wife, Sansa Stark, had recently gotten married and it was to the hound.   He couldn’t wrap his mind around the pairing, but the girl seemed happy and he was happy for her. She was long overdue for some happiness.

 

The next shock came was the news that Brienne of Tarth had just given birth. For a moment he thought maybe she was birthing his brother’s bastard. But then he heard that the father was some wildling.  There was a part of him that was hoping that this child was Jaime. His brother needed a wakeup call. He deserved better than their beloved sister he thought sarcastically.

 

Though he had never been formally introduced to Lady Tarth, it was time that he make himself known to her, and maybe have a quick glance at the child while he was at it.

 

 

To be continued

 

 

 

A/N: Just to add, my Tyrion in this is based purely on the show, in the show he and Jaime left off in good terms.

 


End file.
